Madoka, the Homura, and Kyoko
by equach
Summary: Based on the show God, the Devil, and Bob, Madoka is a goddess who is in a dilemma on whether or not let Homura take over Earth. She decides to give Earth one last chance with Kyoko being their last hope as the convenience. Join Kyoko as she does stuff for Madoka while dealing with Homura. Also, I do not want to offend anyone. AT ALL!
1. Chapter 1

Madoka, The Homura, and Kyoko

Chapter 1

Intro:

 _Hello, my name is Madoka Kaname. You could say that I'm a goddess since I have the power. Being a goddess is hard work even if I do whatever I want. I had to make sure that the world I created is balenced and alright._

 _It makes me sad that the world I created has become evil with violences and sex. I planned on giving this world to my friend Homura-chan or you could say the devil. It will be like the end of the Rebellion story again._

 _But I also decided that my world should be given a chance. So I made a bet with Homura-chan to see if there is any good left in this world. She get to choose one person to be my conviencer and we got... Kyoko Sakura._

Kyoko drank some soda and started floating.

Kyoko: This coke seems really good today.

Madoka: I'm sorry everyone if things don't work well in the end.

...

Now to the story.

Homura and Madoka are walking around Mitakihara Town in their goddess outfits. No one seems to be able to see them as the girls walk past everyone.

Madoka: Its nice to be home again, but who did you have in mind to be my conviencer?

Homura: Someone you might be familiar with.

Madoka: Well I did say that anyone goes.

Homura: Do not worry Madoka. Even if I take over, we're still friends and I will make your life as comfortable as possible.

Madoka: That's nice to hear.

Homura: Its just sad for me to see you taking up a burden so mighty.

Madoka: I can handle myself. You know as well as I do that I want to be strong.

Homura: And you know as well as I do that I want to protect you.

The girls then stopped and Homura pointed out that they spotted Madoka's conviencer. Madoka's eyes widen when she saw this person. It was Kyoko Sakura and the girl just sat there eating something like always.

Homura: Good luck.

Homura then disappear to go back to her domain in hell. Madoka then approach to Kyoko and let herself be seen. Kyoko's eyes glared at Madoka having no memory of who she is. That's because if you seen the series you would know that when Madoka became a goddess, everyone forgets about her.

Kyoko: What do you want?

Madoka: Good afternoon. I am God.

Kyoko: And I'm the devil. Good bye.

Madoka: I have an important job for you Kyoko-chan and I really want you to help me. Please.

Kyoko: For a weird girl in a weird outfit, how do you know my name?

Madoka: As I said, I am God. Though I should be a goddess since I am a girl.

Kyoko: Oh yeah, prove it.

Madoka then grew in size which made Kyoko heart beat fast. The area changed into a space like heaven with stars floating around and heaven like stuff around the two. Kyoko screamed at this supernatural moment. Madoka then restores everything back to normal since she doesn't want to scare Kyoko that much.

Madoka: Sorry.

Kyoko: Jesus lady, you almost gave me a heart attack.

Madoka: Do you believe me?

Kyoko: Like hell I do.

Madoka: Now that's settled. I have an important mission for you. I need you to convience me that this world is still worth saving.

Kyoko: What?! Your going to destroy the world!

Madoka: Not sure if that's the right phrase. More like the devil will take over.

Kyoko: What should I do?

Madoka: Its all up to you. I'll be watching while you figure something out.

Madoka then disappear while Kyoko just stood there trying to take in the fact that she met God. She walked all the way to Mami's apartment like a decaying zombie. She knocked on the door and it opened revealing a blond girl with curls.

Mami: Kyoko-san. Just in time. I made this new cake that I want you to try.

Kyoko: Mami, we need to talk.

Kyoko sat at the triangle table in Mami's living room while Mami served tea and the cake she mentioned. Mami places it on the table and expects Kyoko to immediately grab it, but the strange part is that Kyoko didn't touch it. Kyoko seems more concern in talking to Mami.

Kyoko: I met God today.

Mami: Are you feeling okay Kyoko-san?

Kyoko: I'm fine. Its just that today, I met this girl who turns out to be God and now I have to convience her that the world is worth saving or else the devil will take over.

Mami: Is this a fanfiction that your making? I doubt that God would even make you the savior of humanity.

Kyoko: It does sound pretty stupid when I said it out loud.

Mami: Though you look serious. Maybe some cake might calm you down.

Kyoko: No shit blondie! I'm gonna need lots of it to get over this!

After all of that Kyoko left Mami's house feeling worthless. How can she be the savior of humanity? Being sinful is her thing ever since she lost her family. She walked through the street and spotted a girl who seemed lost. Kyoko decided to just go meet up with this girl since she did felt bad for her.

Kyoko: Hey kid. Shouldn't you be home with your parents?

The girl started crying: My parents are dead.

Kyoko eyes widen: Look crying won't being them back.

The girl showing her knife a bit: I killed them.

Kyoko: Okay. Just put the knife away and let me help you out a bit.

The girl does so and followed Kyoko to a bench where they sat together. The girl looked sad and nervous while Kyoko has some space between her and the girl.

The girl: Onee-chan. What can you do?

Kyoko: I can tell you that there's an orphanage down the lane that would take you in.

The girl: Thank you so much. Please tell me your name so that I won't forget about you.

Kyoko: I'm Kyoko Sakura.

The girl: Yuna.

Kyoko: Good luck kid.

So little Yuna left to follow Kyoko's advise to the orphanage. Kyoko took a deep breathe since she was dealing with a killer. She could of had used her magic, but she knew she could handle this without it. Its best to also keep it a secret. She looked at her soul gem and suddenly Madoka appeared in front of her.

Kyoko: God?!

Madoka: Congratuations Kyoko. You passed.

Kyoko: What did I do?

Madoka: You convienced me that humanity is worth saving.

Kyoko: All I did was helping a girl out and... oh. I get it.

Madoka: I'm glad that there is some good in this world.

Homura appeared and had a disappointed expression on her face. She approached to the two and slightly clapped.

Homura: Oh bugger. I lost the bet.

Madoka: Please don't get mad. There were times that you won in our bets.

Homura: No its not that. I'm just surprised that Kyoko is willing to show her good side at all. Though every mine has its diamonds.

Kyoko: Yeah, will you two leave me alone from now on?

Madoka: I'm afraid not. As of now, you are my conviencer. You will be the ambassador to humanity.

Kyoko: Oh my f***ing god.

...

Notes: I literally based this story on the show God, the Devil, and Bob. I just thought that it would be a funny concept since Homura is the devil and Madoka is kind of like God. Also Kyoko is Bob in this because of her personality could get her into some same situations.


	2. Chapter 2

Madoka, The Homura, and Kyoko

Chapter 2

Kyoko went to a fast food restaurant and approached to the counter. She looked at the cashier with frightening eyes and the cashier seems not surprised. In fact, the cashier just sighs and said.

Cashier: Hello Kyoko.

Kyoko: What happened to good customer service?!

Cashier: How may I help you this time? When I mean by helping I mean serving your meal and you have to pay for it this time!

Kyoko: You know that's not going to happen.

Cashier: I'm on to you. My manager knows your antics. Even if we don't have proof for the cops. Even if our cameras keep jamming everytime your here. We will defeat you this time!

Kyoko: Two words, Soul Gem.

Kyoko whips out her soul gem and the cashier is under her control. The cashier seemed a bit dizzy and zombified. Kyoko puts her soul gem away and proceeds with her order.

Kyoko: I would like a one with everything with the combo please.

Cashier: Yes ma'am.

Kyoko: And if anyone asks, tell them its on you.

Cashier: Yes ma'am.

Kyoko then got what she wished for and left the restaurant gleefully. The cashier is released from Kyoko's control and wiped his eyes. He then saw his wallet with his $100 taken away. He then roared.

Cashier: CURSE YOU KYOKO SAKURA!

Kyoko sat at a bench and begin laughing. She then begins to eat with her heart content, but has an un pleasent feeling. She stopped eating for a bit and saw Madoka in front of her. Kyoko jumped a bit and grabbed all of her food. She looked into the goddess's golden eyes in fear.

Kyoko: What are you doing here God?

Madoka: Kyoko-chan. Its wrong to trick people like that.

Kyoko: Its obvious that you knew. Now answer my question!

Madoka: I'm here to give you a task that would help redeem your past thefts.

Kyoko: I have to take a job.

Madoka: No. I doubt that you would be able to pay back the debt. I need you to visit the Mitikihara town Retirement home. When you get there, find a door with the name Osaka. The door will lead you to your chance of redemption.

Kyoko: How will I even benefit from all of this?

Madoka: You will soon see.

Madoka disappeared in a flash of light. Kyoko then continues eating thinking about what to do next. The tenderness of the burger blocks her mind as she slowly forgets what Madoka told her to do.

Homura: Yes. You should enjoy your meal. Just sit here and relax. Forget everything except for the cheeseburger.

Kyoko: What do you want Satan? I just met God and I have no time dealing with you.

Homura: Kyoko dear. I don't want your meal to be ruined by such tedious work.

Kyoko: You have a point.

Homura: In fact, how about trying that new ice creme shop for desert? I heard that creme is as soft as milk.

Kyoko: Wait the minute. I see what you trying to do and it ain't working. I'm more motivated to go to the retirement house than ever now. I ain't going to fall for your plans.

Homura: Crap. It seems that your one step ahead of me. Though I do want to warn you that what you will see in the nursing house won't be... pleasent. Ask youself if the redemption is worth the trouble.

Homura then burst into flames and Kyoko continues eating. Kyoko started to look very motivated to go after her meal and that ice creme shop. Kyoko then ate faster as she shove food into her month and chewed quickly.

...

Back in Hell, Homura went to her throne and sat there with her legs crossed. Kyubey, the former incubator, sat beside her as her servant. The incubator's eyes were wide, but the expression was still. His fur was messy with some noticeable spots of injuries.

Kyubey: Homura Akemi, you seemed to have failed again.

Homura: No matter. Plan B is coming. Soon Kyoko would turn back the moment she meets her and would disobey Madoka. We keep making Kyoko fail to the point where Madoka loses her faith in humanity and let me control the world once again.

Kyubey: An excellent plan Homura.

Homura: Likewise.

Homura then presses a button than ends up making the chains on Kyubey stretch him like taffy. Homura then giggled over this form of amusement.

...

Kyoko went to the retirement home and enters. She met up with a lady who payed no attention to Kyoko. The red haired girl knocked on the counter and the lady just replied back with no emotion.

The lady: Visiting hours ends at 6. Just do whatever.

Kyoko then walks through a hall with an annoyed face. Kyoko worries that this whole thing is becoming a bad idea and Homura might be right. Kyoko founds door that reads "Osaka" and just opens it. She enters the door and saw an old woman watching T.V.

Old Lady: Goddamn it boy, a spider is not an insect. Kids these days.

Kyoko: Let me guess, your Ms. Osaka right.

Ms. Osaka: The f*** do you want?

Kyoko: No need for the attitude. I'm here because someone forces me to be here.

Ms. Osaka: Oh, just one of those volunteers.

Kyoko: You could say that.

Ms. Osaka: Well all I want to tell you is that I don't want to see your f***ing face.

Kyoko: You know what, screw this! I can't believe the devil is right about this whole idea.

Kyoko then left the room, stomping the ground with pure anger. She then bumps into someone and fell on her butt. Kyoko then lashed out at the person.

Kyoko: Watch where your going!

The person: You!

Kyoko: Oh great, its the cashier again.

Cashier: I have a name you know. Its in my name tag. I'm here to visit with my grandmother.

Kyoko: If its the Osaka lady, then just want you to know that she's an ass.

Cashier: Can't blame you.

Kyoko: You are related?

Cashier: Kind of wish I wasn't.

Kyoko and the Cashier then heard a scream from Ms. Osaka's room. The two ran with no effort put into it since they both have a hatred for Ms. Osaka. They then saw a portal that Kyoko recognize.

Kyoko: Cashier dude, stay put. I'll handle this and, dare I say, save your grandmother.

Cashier: Take your time, but shouldn't we call the cops for this?

Kyoko: Two words, soul gem.

Kyoko whips out her soul gem and made the cashier fall asleep. Kyoko then transformed into her magical girl form and enters the portal. Just as she expected it, this is a wraith's lair. Kyoko enters the surreal realm as weird cut outs appear and familiars spawn all over.

Kyoko held her spear for anything in particular coming at her. Things do pop out of nowhere and Kyoko simply slashes them. The red haired girl then saw a giant theater like monster having a random play in it's stage. The monster had long skinny legs and arms as it wobbles around.

Ms. Osaka just sat there booing the play and is not showing any sign of fear. Ms. Osaka seems to be raging and critizing the whole thing instead. Kyoko was dumbfounded at the old lady.

Ms. Osaka: You call this a play! My grandson's elementary school can do better and they suck!

The witch then lashes out at the lady as familiars charge at Ms. Osaka. Kyoko came in time to stop them and fought her way through to the wraith. Ms. Osaka apparently shows no sign of gratitude.

Ms. Osaka: Oh hey, its Miss. Flugly.

Kyoko: Shut up! I'm saving your life here.

Kyoko spun her spear and extends it at the main witch. Kyoko then pulls her spear to make the wraith crash into it's own familiars. With the spear intact in the wraith, Kyoko lifts it up and it slashes the witch in half.

As the spear gets together to be straight, the tip ends up destroying any familiars that attacks Kyoko and Ms. Osaka. The witch then falls as it's halve destorying more familiars. Kyoko then performs one final slash and boom!

Kyoko changes back to her normal clothes and Ms. Osaka is safe. A cube like grief seed fell and Kyoko grabs it. The cashier guy woke up and saw the two being safe.

Cashier: Kyoko, you saved my grandma! Thank you so much.

Kyoko: Your welcome I guess.

Ms. Osaka: You all are losers and you know it!

Cashier: At least I know your not a complete douche bag. Let's just forget the past have a fresh start. Its the least I can do for you saving my grandmother. Even if she is a bit hostile.

Kyoko: Likewise. Hope you and your grandmother for the best.

Kyoko then left the retirement home and saw Madoka at a table. Kyoko went to the goddess and sat at an empty chair. Madoka seems to be pretty happy.

Madoka: I knew you can do it.

Kyoko: So you did all of this to make me get the guy to forgive me.

Madoka: That is what I mean by redemption. The wraith part was unintentional though at least you got a grief seed.

Kyoko: Yeah. That Ms. Osaka was a big pain in the ass.

Madoka: She would open up soon.

Kyoko: I hope so. You really do work in mysterious ways.

...

Back in hell, Homura seems disappointed that her plans fails. Her servant Kyubey remains emotionless.

Homura: I can't believe I fail again. I even lost count of how my times I failed.

Kyubey: As you often said, there will be next time.

Homura looking really disappointed: Of course.

Homura then pulls a rope and Kyubey got his chains put him in a position of being roasted over hell fire like a roasted pig. Kyubey tries swarming out of this, but he has to endure the pain of hell fire. He then started to moan.

Kyubey: Please stop. It burns.

Homura: You know what they say in hell. Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.

...

Notes: Even though this story is based on the show God, The Devil, and Bob, I'm trying to make original stories too and not only chapters based on the actual episodes. Its pretty hard in doing so.

I'm also doing my best to keep the canon characters in character. If there is a problem then I admit that its my fault and will do better in later chapters.

For the record, in the timeline, Madoka and Homura are goddesses and the only magical girl alive from the original series are Kyoko and Mami. As for Sayaka and Nagisa, they will appear soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Madoka, the Homura, and Kyoko

Chapter 3

Kyoko and Mami retired for the night after fighting some wraiths. Mami invited Kyoko to her apartment to have cake since Mami lives alone. As they sat by the triangular table, Kyoko ate most of Mami's cake while the blond magical girl was disappointed.

Mami: Kyoko-san, you should restraint yourself.

Kyoko: With that attitude, I'll probably not come here again.

Mami looking worried: Oh please don't. I could always make more. Please just save some for me.

Mami want to her kitchen to prepare more cake. She constantly looked at Kyoko hoping that she won't leave. Kyoko was creeped out a bit with Mami, but just looks away. Mami then starts laughing like a maniac saying to herself.

Mami: Got to keep friends with cake. Don't want them to leave. Ha Ha Ha HA!

Kyoko: Works everytime.

Madoka: Mami-san is really good at making cake.

Kyoko: You again.

Madoka: Sorry for the intrusion, but I have another job for you.

Kyoko: What is it now?!

Madoka: Its about Mami-san. Have you notice how troubled she is

Kyoko: She looks fine.

We see Mami laughing like a maniac as her cake gets set on fire. She held up a spoon that she used to stir the cake mix and she licks it. Kyoko doesn't seemed phased out while Madoka looked a bit worried.

Kyoko: See.

Madoka: What I'm trying to say is bond with her more. Not just from wraith hunting or eating cake, but being beside her. Its not like you have school or anything.

Kyoko: I just have to be with Tomoe a bit more.

Madoka: Yes.

Kyoko: Fine fine. If it will make you shut up.

Madoka: Good luck.

Madoka then dissappeared and Kyoko is alone in the living room again. Mami came back and tries to look calm. Kyoko just look at the cake, then looked at Mami.

Kyoko: So do you often have any company?

Mami: I'm afraid not. You are the only person who would ever visit me. At school I know many of the students, but I could not get close to them.

Kyoko: Oh. It is getting really late. Maybe if its okay with you, I can sleep over.

Mami: Really! [Mami tries to regain her posture] You are welcome to stay for the night. You probably don't have a home anyways.

Kyoko: Touche.

Mami: I have a spare sleeping mat in my room. Oh this is going to be like a sleep over. We can talk about our feelings and...

Kyoko: Stop right there. I kind of get the point.

Mami: I'm so happy that I want to make more deserts for tonight.

Mami left and Kyoko just grins. Kyoko then want on eating whatever cake that was left on the table and thought that this might not be a bad idea after all.

...

Meanwhile in Hell

Homura is playing Mortal Kombat X and laughs at the gory image of a fatality. Kyubey sat next to her as his ears suddenly picked up something.

Kyubey: Homura. I recieved some news about Kyoko Sakura latest task from Madoka.

Homura: This is another opportunity for us. I am aware of what's to come.

Kyubey: Of course you know.

Homura: We could break Mami Tomoe since she is the type of person who doesn't take the truth so lightly.

Kyubey: Playing with someone's mind. I see.

Homura: I ought to be going. I'll leave you to my children incubator.

Kyubey: What?

As Homura teleported away, clara dolls went after Kyubey as they each grabbed a limb and another clara doll jumped onto Kyubey. The incubator is basically used as a trampolne.

...

Mami's bedroom, the girls are in their pajamas with Mami in her bed and Kyoko on a mat. Kyoko for the record does not have red pajamas, its pink. Kyoko sighed as she hoped what Madoka plans for her would not be a pain in the butt.

Kyoko: Say Mami. Am I seriously your only friend?

Mami: Pretty much. Its just that I always feel so lonely ever since my parents died in the accident. I sometimes regret not using my wish to save both my parents and me. I keep feeling alone ever since then.

Kyoko: Oh boy. Its going to be those tragic stories again, like those anime.

Mami: Quiet, I'm trying to explain my character. Even if I teamed up with other magical girls in the past, they always leave me. Though I have you. I hope that you will never leave me.

Kyoko: Are you keeping me prisoner on your apartment?

Mami: Don't be silly. Though I wish I could.

Kyoko thought to herself: Oh god, this is what your telling me. Mami is actually sick in the mind with her past and emotional problems. I really do need to help her.

Mami: I'm kidding. Its just nice to have someone over for the night.

Kyoko: Yeah. Its nice. [clearing her throat] You know Mami, you could go out make new friends instead of closing yourself to only me.

Mami: I wish it was easy.

Kyoko: Its not. I understand how being lonely sucks, but at least you have a home and me.

Mami: Kyoko-san. Thank you.

The girls then went to sleep. Homura actually heard everything and prepares her plan as she made Mami have a need to go to the restroom. The blond girl woke up to do so only to find Homura in front of the door.

Mami: How did you get here?

Homura: I simply walked through the door Mami Tomoe.

Mami: How do you know my name?

Homura: I think we met before.

Mami: I do not recall.

Homura: Just call me the devil. Though I am an emmasary of evil, I do have a heart. This job sort of corrupted me as you can say. I'm here to tell you to not trust Kyoko Sakura.

Mami: Why? Sakura-san is my friend.

Homura: She only does it because she thought you were crazy and for the cake. She was never your friend to begin with.

Mami: That's not true.

Homura: I have proof.

Homura then shows a projections of times Kyoko talked behind Mami's back. This includes the earlier quote in the beginning of the chapter.

Mami: If you are the devil, then you must be lying.

Homura: Oh. You can deny what you saw, but you should know that Kyoko is not the freshest apple.

Homura then dissappeared as Mami just stood there thinking about what Homura told her. She then remembers that she needs to pee and ran for the restroom. After that, Mami went back to sleep and had this nightmare.

In the dream, its a flashback. Mami was young at the time and has recently lost her parents. Everyone in class seemed to be very distant from Mami and don't even notice her. Mami walked up to a random group of girls and said.

Mami: Hi, I'm Mami Tomoe.

One of the girls: I know you. Your that girl who lost her parents in that car accident.

Mami then ran away in tears. The dream shifts to another time where she tries to talk to another group of girls, but she has a hard time trying to talk to them. Then a bunch of images of neglect and loneliness passed through Mami really quickly as her life passed by.

Mami wakes up from the nightmare and went to the living room. She saw Kyoko gorging herself whatever is in the fridge. Mami then asked.

Mami: Kyoko, do you like me for who I am or for the cake?

Kyoko: I like both.

Mami: Which one you like more?

Kyoko: Why not both?

Mami's eye twitches: I said which one you like more?

Kyoko: Look Mami, its the morning and I am not in the mood of talking much.

Mami: The devil is right. You're not truly my friend.

Kyoko: The devil. The black haired chick.

Mami: Yeah.

Kyoko: And she strikes again.

Mami: You mother f*****. I thought cared about me and now I realized that your like the others!

Mami changed into her magical girl outfit and started to shoot Kyoko with her muskets. Kyoko dodged and changed into a magical girl and deflect the bullets with her spear.

Kyoko: If I were like the others, would I even visit you all the time?

Mami: You're just here for the cake! I'll f****** rip you entrails and used them as jump-rope!

Kyoko: Sure I like your cake, but I do care for you as a person.

Mami: I will grind your bones so that I can use them to cut you up!

Kyoko: I admit that I force myself to stay for the night because of God, but you should know that we are friends.

Mami prepares her Trio Finale: I will caramelize your skin and roast you over the fire!

Kyoko: Remember the times we teamed up. If I am the jerk that you think I am, I would have ditched you. I stayed with you this whole time while other girls left you even if they like your cake.

Mami stopped and changed back to normal to her civilian form. Her giant gun disappeared and looked at Kyoko. Her eyes teared up red as she slowly walked to the red haired girl.

Mami: Do you mean what you said?

Kyoko: Of course. Even though I just come for cake, I will never ditch you.

Mami hugs Kyoko: I'm sorry.

Kyoko: Get off me. I get that we are BFFs, but I need my space.

Mami got out of the hug: Sorry.

Kyoko: If you really want more friends other than me, here's a tip. Don't be a creeper.

...

Somewhere in Hell, Homura was disappointed since Mami did not kill Kyoko. It was not only a failure, but what just happened seemed rushed.

Homura: The power of friendship is too cheap.

Madoka appears: But it what bonds us together.

Homura: Madoka?

Madoka: Hello Homura-chan. I am aware what you are doing lately.

Homura: Have you finally snapped? You know I can't be trusted.

Madoka: Please stop trying to hard being the devil. Just because you are one, doesn't mean you have to. I forgive everything that you have done and I will always do.

Homura: You know that I despite the fact that you are willing to carry the burden all by yourself.

Madoka: It is my choice to give salvation to all magical girls.

Homura: Very well, but you are welcome to let me help. I don't want you to suffer alone.

Madoka: I know, but I must do what I must do.


	4. Chapter 4

Madoka, the Homura, and Kyoko

Chapter 4

Kyoko was in the graveyard one day, looking a bit depressed. She looked at three tombstones which reveals to be her family. She took a few bites onto a burger, feeling regrets and sorrows about her family.

Kyoko: If only I can make it up to you all.

Homura: I might help.

Kyoko: Oh shit the devil.

Homura: Normally people would freak out or be surprised.

Kyoko: You don't seem to be that type of person.

Homura: I do admit that I usually am not interested in such trivial things. Being the devil can change a person.

Kyoko: You want my soul or something?

Homura: No, I want to help you. Though I sort of need you to do me a favor in exchange.

Kyoko: What's this about?!

Homura: A chance to see your family again.

Kyoko: Your trying to pull something are you?!

Homura: No tricks. I just need you to piss on that grave.

Homura points to a random tombstom. Kyoko was surprised on why would she ask her to do so. Kyoko looked at the demon for an explanation.

Homura: That man was so annoying in my domain. torturing him doesn't do much justice.

Kyoko: Fine I'll do it, but I want you to know that I don't want you play any sort of trick.

Homura: You have my word.

Kyoko than did Homura the favor and went to the tombstone. The red haired girl felt really uncomfortable for just doing this. She thought that this was really wrong, even if this gut might be annoying. Alas, the deed was done and Kyoko went back to Homura.

Homura: As I promise, you shall see your family once more.

Kyoko: I hope I don't regret this.

Kyoko and Homura were than teleported into the fires of hell. Kyoko expected that Homura has some sort of access to Purgatory or Heaven, but hell! The thought that her family is in hell shocked her. Her first encounter made her eyes widen as she is face to face with her father.

What used to be a kind hearted priest is now reduced to a tortured version of himself. His clothes were ragged and burned with his skin having burned marks all over. He looked really mad upon seeing his daughter.

Kyoko's father: You! You did this to me and my family witch!

Kyoko: No. Please no.

Homura: You did say that you wanted to see your family again, just as promised. No tricks.

Kyoko's father: My dear wife and daughter are rotting in the fires of hell thanks to you!

Kyoko in tears: I never wanted this.

Kyoko's mother: Shut up! It was all you.

Appear was Kyoko's mother who looked just as bad as her father, only she seemed calm. She approached to the group with a stern look as she begins to berate her husband.

Kyoko's mother: If you haven't killed us, we would have never got ourselves in here. Did that vodka made you that stupid?

Kyoko: Mom.

Kyoko's mother: Oh hey sweetie, how's life? I know my ended abruptly.

Kyoko's father: I'm so sorry. My whole life is a lie.

Homura: Alright, into the fires of hell you go.

Homura pushed the father as he fall into a random pit to burn up more. Kyoko was surprised that her mother seems calm, but a bit angry.

Kyoko: You don't deserve to be here.

Kyoko's mother: That's what little Momo said when we first got here.

Kyoko: Where is Momo?

Kyoko's mother: Getting chained up and whipped as usual.

The two turned and saw a little girl in chains, stretched and whipped by a random clara-doll like demon. Kyoko was lost for words upon seeing her sister suffer such a horrible fate.

Kyoko: No...

Kyoko's mother: I know its sad for us to meet up like this. At least you got a chance to get to heaven yourself.

Kyoko: I'm sorry. I have to leave.

Homura: Leaving so soon. That would be rude to your mother now wouldn't it.

Kyoko: I want to leave.

Homura: Fine.

Homura then teleported Kyoko back to Earth while she says and smiles a bit. Kyoko's mother just left while Kyubey approach to it's master.

Kyubey: The plan worked out.

Homura: Of course. This will traumatize Kyoko so much that she would either kill herself or be a bigger ass than usual. Then Madoka would be convince that her conviencer is useless and let me take over Earth.

Kyubey: Let's hope it works this time.

Homura looked at the incubator and kicked him into a pit and the incubator then from the ceiling back to the pit again. It is an non ending fall of terror for the incubator.

...

Back on Earth, Kyoko was in tears and left the graveyard. She was walking through the pleasent streets of town with no one noticing Kyoko's pain. She has been doing it for days, looking like a total wreck. Having no direction or purpose other than just walking and slaying wraiths.

Kyoko then bumps into someone that was familiar.

Kyoko: God?

Madoka: Hello Kyoko-chan. We need to talk.

Kyoko: I'm not in the mood in doing you any favors.

Madoka: It's not that. I just want to talk to you with some food. My treat.

Kyoko then hesitantly followed Madoka and got some food. Like always, Kyoko's portions are enormous. Madoka's meal remains modest and normal which surprised Kyoko since Madoka is an entity.

Madoka: You should know that any deal with the devil is a bad idea. No matter what.

Kyoko: Of course I know.

Madoka: Then why did you follow Homu... I mean the devil?

Kyoko: I thought that she wouldn't play any tricks. And dammit God, I'm am just here for you to lecture me.

Madoka: No, but I will get to the point. I am going to help you.

Kyoko: Help me?

Madoka: If you want to make your family suffering less than it should be, you should use your chance of life to do good and come to my domain after death.

Kyoko: I don't care if I'm in hell. I want my family to...

Madoka: I know its hard, but maybe you should talk to them again. This time without any suffering.

The room changed with a background of stars Kyoko sat up and looked behind her. It was her family as they looked before death. They all seemed calm and stern. Kyoko approached to them and said.

Kyoko: Everyone, I'm sorry. I never knew that I cause so much suffering, even after death. I though being a magical girl would help us. If you still think I'm a witch, be my guess. But I ask if you can forgive me.

Kyoko's father: No I should be sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly and I never knew that you did it for us. I thought that you forsaken the lord and intend to betray us.

Kyoko: You know I'll never do that. I forgive and love you dad. Mom, Momo, I love you guys too.

Kyoko then hugs her deceased family. Madoka was able to allow the Sakura family descend to heaven since they sort of repented in a way. As the family descends to paradise, Kyoko reaches her hand out for them until they are out of reach.

Madoka is a kind hearted girl so she would do such a thing. Well Madoka is a kind hearted girl so she would allow such exception. Suddenly Homura appeared looking a bit concerned about the situation.

Homura: Madoka. You decided to take these souls to heaven. I am surprised that you decided to make an exception. The last time you did it was about a few years ago. And again you foiled my plans on ruining Kyoko.

Kyoko: Madoka? Wait, you have a name God!

Madoka: Um. This will take a while to explain. I think you should know what exactly is going on.

Madoka explained to Kyoko about the whole situation about the bet, her diminishing faith in humanity, and the events of Madoka Magica series with Rebellion. Kyoko was shocked to hear all of this as she not only realised that what she called God was once a mortal, but also she is an anime character.

Madoka: I know its too hard to take in, but...

Kyoko: What is the meaning of life? I'm sorry. Its just too much for me Ma... God, I mean Madoka. Argh!

Kyoko left looking tired and confused as Madoka and Homura looked upon the girl. Madoka then looks at Homura with some concern.

Madoka: Do you think we sort of went overboard?

Homura: I think so.

Madoka: Its my fault for making her carry such a burden.

Homura: Please don't be sad. You know that I have no tolerance for that.

Madoka: I know, but Kyoko-chan.

Homura: Listen, how about you take a break while I handle things from here. I promise to keep this world safe, but my only concern is you.

Madoka: Maybe your right, but what if...

Homura: Hush now. I won't do anything disasterous. I only desire the best for you. That's why I did what I did in Rebellion.

Madoka: Fine, but if you try anything, I will be there.

Homura: I thought you were omniscience. I know you can trust me.

Madoka: Fate can change, but from what I see I can trust you. Maybe I do need a break.

Homura: What do you plan to do?

Madoka: Probably be human for a while.

...


	5. Chapter 5

Madoka, the Homura, and Kyoko

Chapter 5

Kyoko was one day walking until she met with someone familiar. She went up to this familiar person and grabbed her by the arm to a corner where no one can see them. It turns out that this familiar someone is Madoka!

Kyoko: God! Or Madoka. What do you want this time and what's up with the new look?

Madoka: I'm taking a break by being human for a while.

Kyoko: What?!

Madoka: I am not here to give you a task. I'm here for a vacation.

Kyoko: If your here, then that means...

Madoka: Ho... I mean Homura-chan isn't that evil. She will take my place for now.

Kyoko: I'm not sure if that's a good idea.

Madoka: Do you lack any faith in your creator?

Kyoko: Nevermind.

Madoka: If anyone asks, call me Madoka Kaname.

...

Meanwhile in heaven, Homura walked up to a galactic version of heaven. The sky was filled with cosmos and stars. All randomly moving in strange patterns. The devil went through the realm with ease until she met with someone familiar.

Sayaka: You.

Homura: Sayaka Miki.

Sayaka: Your not suppose to be here, devil. Are you declaring war?

Homura: Haven't you heard? Madoka is taking a vacation.

Sayaka: How can an entity like Madoka do that?

Homura: She said it, not me. She put me in charge and I expect for you to behave.

Sayaka: I'm keeping an eye on you.

Homura: Fear not Sayaka, I will have everything in control.

...

Madoka and Kyoko are having a meal together at a fast food restaurant. Kyoko is being a pig as usual while Madoka's plate is very modest.

Madoka: Its been a while since I had a burger from Earth.

Kyoko: Your god for Christ sakes. You should be able to eat whatever you want.

Madoka: I know, but I miss Earth food.

Kyoko: You miss?

Madoka: You are aware that I used to be human.

Kyoko: Nevermind. I never expect you to be so...

Madoka: Mortal.

Kyoko: I mean if I were God, I would taking any advantage as possible.

Madoka: Being an entity isn't fun and games.

Kyoko: Good point. There's always a catch.

Suddenly Madoka saw a flyer that says free entry to a carnival. Madoka looked at Kyoko with pleading eyes and Kyoko just sighs.

Kyoko: Fine. As long as its free.

...

Homura: Excellent. As long Madoka is happy, I'm happy.

Sayaka: Your planning something evil aren't you.

Homura: Silly Sayaka. You know about my love of Madoka. I will do anything best for her.

Sayaka: Your trying to keep Madoka distracted so that you can rule this realm longer.

Homura: I admit that is part of the reason, but my intentions are pure.

Sayaka: I doubt it devil.

Homura: Call me whatever you want. I know my intentions are for Madoka.

...

So Madoka and Kyoko went on a bunch of rides and it was fun. The pink haired girl screamed with joy while Kyoko felt uncomfortable. Its felt so strange to her that she is going out with God.

Homura in Madoka's kingdom looked at them happily while Sayaka stares at her. As you know already, the blue haired girl seems to be very cautious about Homura.

During the games, Madoka doesn't use any of her powers and often lose in these games. Whenever Kyoko tried to play, she keeps on winning. The red haired girl offers her the prizes, but Madoka declines. Eventually Madoka won something.

It was a long day and Madoka and Kyoko were holding a bunch of prizes that they won. They went to Kyoko's hotel room that she stole and put it all there.

Madoka: That was fun.

Kyoko: I'm gonna hit the hay. Its been a long day.

Madoka: Though it seems wrong to be here since you sort of stole this room.

Kyoko: Not my fault that these people can be manipulated so easily.

Madoka: Even so, I enjoyed our time together. Though this might be good bye for now.

Kyoko: Huh?

Madoka: I want to stay on Earth a bit longer, but I just can't. I am the laws of cycle itself and I need to keep regulating it.

Kyoko: I can't blame you.

Madoka: About before, I realized that I was overwhelming you with my tasks and my divine life. That is my main reason that we might not see each other much anymore.

Kyoko: What do you mean "much"?

Madoka: I will always be with you and I will always hear your prayers. Eventually we will see each other again after you die or when we meet up with each other by coincidence.

Kyoko: I see. I admit that our time together sort of changed me a bit. You helped me in ways that I never expected.

Madoka: It is my job,

Kyoko: I suppose so.

Madoka: This is good bye.

Madoka changed into her goddess outfit and was about to fly off the window only to crash into it. Kyoko opens it up for her.

Madoka: Thanks.

Kyoko: No problem. And see ya soon Madoka.

Madoka: You too Kyoko-chan.

Madoka then tries to fly off again and Kyoko just wached as the goddess descends back to her kingdom. The red haired girl then sat on her bed and thought about everything that just happened and smiled.

...

Meanwhile, Homura looked a bit disappointed and happy at the same time. Sayaka just grins since the devil's plan just failed and left on some important business. Madoka appears to them as she just teleported from Earth to this realm.

Homura: Did you have fun Madoka?

Madoka: I really did. I'm glad that I took that vacation.

Homura: That all that matters.

Madoka: I know your intentions and I thank you for it.

Homura blushed: I'm glad that you think so.

Madoka: I know how you feel right now and I guess we can be together for a bit longer if you like.

Homura: Of course.

So the two girls hugged each other and got really, really close. The end.

...

Needless to say, I'm done with this story. I have been in writers block for a while and I apologize if the chapters are rushed or cheap. Though I do hope that you even enjoy this story.

For the record, I know that there is little action in this. My intention of this is to make this an experience where Kyoko learns some stuff and helps others and herself in the process. Basically, an attempt to have character development.

Thank you all for reading this.


End file.
